


you're even more than you appear

by chiliad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiliad/pseuds/chiliad
Summary: when sapphire isn't looking, ruby thinks.





	you're even more than you appear

when sapphire is not too far ahead, admiring the planet's creatures and environment, ruby can't help but gaze at her.

her dress, posture, and just _everything_ about her is a telling sign of her high status. gems like her should not be fraternizing with a common soldier such as herself, but yet.. 

she smiles, laughs, and even properly _speaks_ with ruby. it took her by surprise the first few times, because it was not at all what she expected. sapphire has no air of superiority surrounding her, she simply treats ruby as an equal as if it were normal - and it feels incredibly **_wrong._**

it's occurred to her that perhaps it may be because of the situation they're both in: stranded on earth because ruby couldn't do her job right, so she has to be friendly. (but a contradicting fact: sapphire saved her from being shattered. so maybe not..?)

(that's not to say that she wants it to stop. when sapphire speaks to her, something inside her tingles. a part of her selfishly hopes it'll stay this way.)

**Author's Note:**

> ack this is so bad and short but i just wanted to get it out?? its been in my head for so long yall
> 
> this was meant to be longer but i lost steam so whatever man


End file.
